CasualtyLinda Andrews bad days
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Linda has a few bad days from when she wakes up it gets worse and worse. Please review it as I like reading what people thought of it
1. Chapter 1

Linda had woken up after a bad nightmare with tears streaming down her face. She was so scared she ran to work after putting on her make up and buying a cupcake for breakfast. She got into work and put her scubs on.

She looked though the recess window to see a woman in there. Shethought they didn't need her help and waited for a patient to enter. Dixie and Jeff brought in a young girl around twelve who had fallen at school she doesnt speak so it was hard for Linda. Her friend Morgan had told everyone her name and age. Freya was infact Linda's sister. Her father came into the cubicle with his sons. "How is she", Michael asked. "Is she ok", Oliver contineued. Linda replied "She's fine but I need to wait for a doctor". Dylan entered. "Hello Freya I'm doctor Keogh and me and nurse thingy here are going to make you better. "She doesn't speak and has Aspergurs and ADHD", James the father said. Dylan put his hands on his hips and looked Freya. Linda's iPhone went off. It was Freya. The text said

Is that doctor angry at me?xx

Linda didn't know what to say so she shock her head.

She went outside to fill out some notes. Tom accidentlly walked into her knocking her to the ground. "I'm so sorry Linda are you alright are you hurt?,Tom asked with panic in his voice. "I'm fine", she replied getting back to her feet.

Tom walked off. "You pushed my baby sister nobody pushes my sister", Denise said. Linda walked up to Denise. "It's ok I haven't got blood pouring out my elbow just hurts a little", Linda said then walked out. "Sorry she's my elder sister and my only full sibling jh have three half siblings Oliver, Michael and Freya", Linda said to Tom


	2. Chapter 2

Linda was on her break and on her way to the staff room a big huge guy came up to Linda and pointed a knife at her. Linda was petrified and was to scared to cry. "Oi leave her alone", Charlie said. The man went towards Linda so Linda ducked. "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE", Charlie shouted getting angry. The man left. Charlie stood above Linda. "I'm not as young as you so can we sit on chairs", Charlie asked. Linda sat in the staff room on the sofa and Charlie followed. "Charlie I was scared I'd never seen him before I thought he was going to kill me", Linda cried. She didnt stop crying so Charlie hugged her. Nick entered "Linda?", he asked. She carried on crying.

Charlie got back to work so Nick was with Linda he got her a glass of water and a chocolate sided digestive biscuit. He put the biscuit on the plate. Linda ate the biscuit and drank some of the water. He poked his head out of the staff room. "Tess you busy", he asked. "Not really why",she replied. "Linda's upset" before he could finish his sentence Tess rushed into the staff room hugging Linda


	3. Chapter 3

As Linda got back to work the woman was rushed back into recess. Linda walked back to Freya.

Meanwhile in recess Zoe said "time of death ten thirty AM". A young girl entered recess. It was Freya. She wrote on her bored she's dead isn't she. Zoe nodded. Freya left two pieces of paper on her mum. Zoe read the first one out "Dear mum, now your in a better place you've gone to see grandma again and live with her. I love you so much but I won't cry, you didn't want your five children from two relashinships upset. Denise, Linda, Oliver, Michael and me Freya. I'll do my best to look after Linda and help Denise with Britney and Joe. We will always love you, lots of love Freya." The team were nearly in tears so Freya left. Denise entered with Oliver and Michael. "Can the person who tells Linda be gental telling her", Denise asked. "Of course", Tess replied back. Michael said a few words "It's ok mum Molly and Tinkerbell are going to live with Denise, Joe always wanted a dog and Molly and Tinkerbell are lovely". Oliver kissed her on the cheek and then left.

Tess found Linda with Sam. Linda was writing some notes and Sam was spelling a word for Linda. "Linda can I have a word", Tess said. Linda looked up. "Don't worry your not in trouble", Tess contuied. Linda was on her waybuilt bent down. "What is she doing", Tess asked smiling so Linda would come. Sam looked "tying her laces up they've come undone", Sam replied. Linda went to Tess's office and sat down. She jerked. "You got hiccups", Tess asked. "Yeah", Linda said and hiccuped after. She put her hand on her chest as they were hurting her throat. "I can see in your eyes you have them powerful hiccups that hurt your throat", Tess said. Linda squeaked. Tess got her some water. "Is she crying that bad", Zoe asked looking guilty, Zoe didn't like to see her best friend cry. "She got hiccups and is complaining they hurt",Tes said. She went back to her office were Linda jerked with her head in her hands. She gave Linda the drink and it worked. "I'm so sorry but today at ten your mum went into cardiac arrest and we couldn't save her I'm so sorry", Tess said looking at Linda who's eyes were filling up with tears. One fell but she tried to cover it. "It's ok to cry, take as long as you need", Tess said. "I want Zoe", Linda said in tears. Tess got Zoe and Zoe gave Linda a big hug


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan found Linda in the staff room crying. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. He pulled her to his chest. He didn't care that mascara was going on his shirt. "How about you and me go for a meal tonight", Dylan asked. Linda thought about it. "You can invite two friends. Linda knew what friends she wanted to invite. "Ok and I want Zoe and Charlie to come", Linda said still crying a little. "Thats fine", Dylan said.

Sam looked though the window and was shocked to see Dylan hug Linda. "What you looking at", Zoe asked she looked though. "Woah is Dylan seriously hugging Linda", Zoe said in shock. She entered the staff room. Zoe, I invited Linda out for dinner and I let her invite two people she said you", Dylan said. "Really", Zoe asked. Linda nodded. Dylan had to get back to work so he left Linda with Zoe.

Charlie looked at Dylan's shirt. "Its mascara girls love to wear it and meet me in the staff room at five", Dylan said. Charlie walked into the staff room Linda had stopped crying but had mascara down her face. He got a pack of tissues from the pocket of his scrubs and handed a tissue to her. "Thanks", she said in a upset tone. Charlie put his hand on her shoulder and she got up and went to the toilets.

"You see Linda Like a daughter to you I've seen the way you treat and protect her", Zoe said. Charlie thought for a moment. I suppose your right he said. He loved Linda as a friend and he loved her nursing skills.

Tamzin entered the toilets. "Are you alright", she asked. Linda nodded trying to cover up her real emotions. She left the toilets and went to Freya. She discharged Freya with Dylan. Linda saw Dylans top. She put her hand to her mouth. "It's fine I dont mind", Dylan told her.


	5. Chapter 5

Linda waited for the next patient she couldn't believe her eyes it was Jessica Harrison and she came in with Amelia and Lucas. Tess didn't want Linda treating Jessica as it looked bad so she stood outside recess instead. "It's ok little sis", She heard a voice behind her. It was Denise. Linda hugged Denise. "I havent had a hug from you since I was sixteen and you were thirteen", Denise said. She loved her little sister. Denise took Linda to some chairs. Linda got a phone call. She cut off and her eyes watered and she dropped her phone. Denise picked up Linda's phone. Linda started to cry. "Linda who was that", Denise asked. "He dumped me he said he found someone else", Linda said in tears. Denise hugged Linda tight. Tess came out. "Jessica wants to see you", she said. Linda made herlself presentable and Denise got the tears she missed. "LINDA", Jessica shouted. Linda sniffed. "Are you alright", Jessica asked worried. Linda shock her head and began to cry. "What's wrong your reminding me of America in new York when you started crying with your sprained wrist", Jessica asked worried. Through her tears Linda said "I got dumped". Jessica was shocked she wanted to be Lindabecause she was pretty. Linda ran out in tears.

Zoe ran after her and gave Linda a huge hug. "I'm always here for you", Zoe said. "I loved him", Linda said very upset. Lenny came storming over to Linda. "Who ever has dumped you will pay", Lenny said in anger. "His name is Gregg Quinton", Linda said though her tears. Lenny hated every moment of seeing Linda cry. He spoke to Zoe alone. "To the sound of things his treated her like dirt she's a human being no matter how small", Lenny said. Gregg came in and slapped Linda round the face until she needed stiches. "OI YOU LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER ALONE, WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO DISERVE THAT, Denise shouted in an angry voice. She ran up to her sister crying on the floor. Lloyd came up to her andtouched her arm, Linda flinched. Lloyd helped her up and put her in a cubicle. Lenny and Zoe came in. They were shocked to see Linda like that with blood pouring down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Llyod finished the stitches and an angry Tess opened the curtain to find Llyod just tidying it up. Tess wasn't angry no more as Lloyd had found something to do. Tess was worried about Linda. Denise walked in. "Are you finished with her yet", Denise asked. "Yes", Lloyd said and walked out. "You, me pint", Denise said to Linda. "Sorry Denise but I'm going out for dinner", Linda answered back. Denise wasnt happy with that so pushed Linda off the bed. Linda started crying do Denise legged it. Tess and Sam helped her up. Sam was worried that Linda may have hit her head in the sameplace as her stichtes. Lenny rushed in. "Lenny welcome back to holby", Tess said. Lenny hugged Linda. "I have to go back to London now", Lenny said. Linda held tighter. "Linda let him go", Sam said. She let Lenny go and Linda's crying got worse. Sam sat on the bed with Linda and hugged her.

Zoe and Jessica were talking in a cubicle. Sam came in. "Zoe its Linda she's been pushed off the bed by Denise she was getting stiches", Sam said. Zoe looked worried. Then Jessica spoke up "make her feel safe I promise you she will calm down its like when she had a misscarrige I made her feel safe, she made Amelia hers but it made her safe". Sam done what Jessica said and Linda was fine. She was about to get back to work when she clutched her stomach. "Linda...CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE PLEASE", Sam said then raising her voice. Zoe, Tess and Fletch rushed in. Zoe looked at Linda. "Your kidding", she said. Tess, Sam and Fletch all looked and Linda woke up. Zoe and Sam looked at each other and Tess and Fletch looked at each other. "Linda I'm so sorry but you've misscarried", Zoe said. A tear fell down Linda's face. "I was going to call the baby David for a boy and Keeley for a girl", Linda said. Denise came back in. "I'm sorry I pushed you", she said. Linda couldn't look at her. Zoe took Denise outside. "Linda was carrying a baby you caused her miscarry", Zoe said. Denise looked at Zoe.

Jessica walked in. "Jessica I miscarried", Linda said in tears. "I know", Jessica said trying to calm her down. Jessica hugged Linda. "When I was twenty four I never wanted baby but now I really wanted one you know a family of my own", Linda said in tears. Jessica calmed Linda down. Dylan walked in. "You still up for tonight", he asked. Linda nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Linda went back to work which Tess wasn't happy about. She treated this old lady called Mary. Mary was lovely. Her husband Henry entered. "Mary how many more times hill's are not for us old people", he said to her. Mary ignored him. "I used to have blonde hair but it was darker than yours", Mary said to Linda. Linda smiled and gave Mary some stiches. Tom came in. "Hello Mary I'm doctor Kent", he said. Mary looked at him "I was alright with the pretty blonde nurse I can't remember her name", Mary said. "Staff nurse Andrews", Tom said.

Linda was on her break and got her pregnatcy scan out. "My David Samuel or my Keeley Daisy", Linda said to herself. Charlie walked in and saw the scan. "I'm not pregnant any more", Linda said with her eyes filling with tears. Charlie made her stand up so he could hug her. "Do you know why Dylan wants me to meet him here at five", Charlie asked Linda. "I invited you for dinner", Linda said after she'd calmed down. Charlie smiled and hugged her more. Zoe came into the staff room with a bar of chocolate. She gave it to Linda. "Freddo my faveriote", Linda said before eating it


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe and Linda were in the staff room when Linda's phone went off. Zoe stayed quiet but could tell something was wrong. Lindathrew her phone on the sofa but then went to cheek it was alright. Linda started to cry so Zoe knelt down to see what was wrong. "I was living with Gregg and his changed the locksnaff burnt my things I own nothing", Linda said in tears. "Stay at mine for the night", Zoe said. Linda cleaned herself up and got back to work. Zoe and Linda went to recess with Charlie and Dylan.

A young lady called Gracie had fell down some stairs on a shopping trip. Her friends Amber, Chloe and Emma waited outside until Linda took them to the relitives room. Linda went back into recess were she got blood all over herself after it squirted out on to her. She went to get changed and passed Denise. "YOU STINK", Denise shouted out to the whole ED. Linda was embassessed and upset. She got changed and went back into recess


	9. Chapter 9

Nick entered. "Linda should be back soon", Zoe said just as she returned. "Welcome back", Nick said. Linda didn't understand she just looked at him. She went to get the equipment they asked for. "Thankyou", Nick said to Linda. Linda smiled. Once they saved Gracie and brought her up to thetre Nick said "I fancy a walk and I'm taking Linda". Linda and Nick left the ED.

They walked around a bit and got to the duck pond. "Aww Linda do you want to feed the ducks", Nick asked her holding out 20p. Linda just looked at him. "Mr Jordan if I was thirty years younger Iwould have said yes", Linda said to him. Nick and Linda walked some more when Greggs brother Justin pushed her over, "NOBODY CHEATS ON MY BROTHER", he shouted at Linda. Nick wasnt happy he helped a tearful Linda up and hugged her. "I didnt cheat on him", she said. Nick tried to keep her calm. He walked her back to the ED. They went to the staff room to aviod questions from members of staff. He gave her a chocolate digestive and water. "Is this how you usally deal with upset people just give them a biscuit and a glass of water", Linda asked after she'd stopped crying. Nick laughed.

Zoe and Michael were having a chat, you never want to be I my family", Michael said. "Why not", Zoe asked. Michael paused for a second, "Well Denise is a drug addict, Linda's always been left out, Oliver and me are twins so we have each other and Freya has Aspergurs and ADHD", he said. Zoe was shocked.


	10. Chapter 10

Dylan, Charlie, Zoe and Linda finished there shift and got ready to go out for dinner. Dylan unlocked his car. Lindbeans Zoe got in the back so Charlie sat in the front. "I'm not leaving until you put the seatbelt on", Dylan said to Zoe as Charlie and Linda had already done theres. Zoe strapped herself in and Dylan got going. "First of all I need to visit the cemetery", Dylan said. Zoe got and Linda were talking in the back. Dylan put the radio on. "Classical", Linda said nearly laughing. "Linda by the time you get to my ageTinie is what you will listen to", Charlie said. They got to the cemetery.

Dylan got out followed by the others. "He was my little brother his name was Stephen Keogh and here is my sister Elizabeth Keogh", Dylan said. The others looked at him. "They died in a car crash when I was fourteen, Stephen was twelve and Elizabeth was ten, our car didn't have seatbelts in the back they died in a snap", he continued. Dylan took all the old plants and put them in the bin. It was upsetting Linda as her mum had died. Dylan unlocked the car and Zoe and Linda got in. Zoe hugged Linda.

Dylan and Charlie got back in the car. Dylan started to drive and Linda said bye to every name she saw which was making Zoe and Charlie laugh and Dylan annoyed. They left the cemetery "Bye Peter", Linda. Said. They left the cemetery and went to the petrol station. "Dylan don't do a Linda and put deisal in a petrol car", Charlie said. Zoe, Charlie and Dylan found it quite funny but Linda didn't.


	11. Chapter 11

They were on the motaway when they herd a huge bang. Everyone jumped and Linda burst into tears. Dylan pulled over until Linda had stopped crying. Zoe had her hand on Linda's hand and Charlie had got out and opened the back door. Dylan was sitting in the drivers seat reading the news paper. Charlie gave Linda a tissue. Zoe held Linda's hand and Charlie got back into the front. Dylan put the paper down. "Are we ready now with no crying nurses or doctors in the back", Dylan asked. "Yes", Zoe replied. They drove off and had to pull over again so Charlie could go toilet in the public toilets. "Well I'm never bringing nurses with me ever again", Dylan said. Charlie returned after five minutes and they went. Zoe looked at Linda and Linda smiled. Zoe started laughing.

Dylan drove more. Linda had fallen asleep and Zoe was bored. Charlie wasnt in the mood for talking and Dylan's classical music is the reson Linda proberly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Linda woke up. "Welcome back", Zoe said to her. Linda thought for a while. "Why we're you sorry about the misscarrige I had nearly three years ago", Linda asked. Zoe put her head in her hads. "You have ladies", Zoe was intupted by Linda. "Yup", she replied. Zoe took Linda's phone and apologised to Denise. Denise knew Linda wasn't pregnant. Zoe gave Linda's phone back. "Zoe you ask to borrow other people's phones you don't just take", Charlie said. Linda fell asleep again. Dylan pulled over as a man needed help.

Zoe and Linda were still in the car. Zoe ended up waking Linda up from nightmare. Linda began to cry. "It's ok", Zoe said. Linda looked to the front. "Where's Dylan and Charlie", she asked. Zoe answered "Gone to help a man". Linda got out followed by Zoe.

The man was a very confused man around sixty his engine had stopped working on his car. Zoe and Linda turned up. "My baby girl Linda", the man said. "Hello dad", Linda said back. The man went inside and got out a boaster seat and gave it to Linda. "You must sit on it", he said. Linda just looked at the seat, it was like he wasn't her father anymore. "Are these your school friends", her dad asked. "No dad I've left school I'm a nurse I have been for years", Linda replied. Her father got even more confused "Linda Marie Andrews you never get into strangers cars", her dad said. "But dad they're not strangers this is my best friend Zoe", Linda father got protective over his daughter. "You don't bring my daughter in your friends car that man looks dodgy", he said to Zoe pointing at Charlie. "Dad that's Charlie and his lovely", Linda tried telling her dad


	13. Chapter 13

Dylan had fixed the car and they went back to Dylans car. Dylan opened the boat so Linda could put the boaster seat in there. "That was quite sad", Zoe said. They drove off. Linda looked out the window the whole time. They couldn't believe they're eyes when an elderly man was jogging. "Grandad please your going to get hurt", Linda shouted out of the window. "Oh go and find a person to treat", her super fit grandad shouted back. Linda's mouth dropped open. Zoe, Charlie and Dylan found it quite funny. Linda sat there and her grandad jogged on. Dylan drove more.

They finally got to the pub, they entered and Sam, Tom, Tess, Dixie, Jeff and Tamzin were all there. "Let's go somewhere else", Dylan said pushing them out. "What are the chances of other staff members beinging in there", Zoe whispered to Linda. Linda laughed. "What's so funny", Dylan asked. "Zoe tripped", Linda replied smiling. She knew that was a lie and she's the one who tripped. Dylan unlocked the door and pushed Zoe and Linda in. "But Dylan I'm hungry and so is Zoe and Charlie", Linda moaned.

Dylan drove off. "I feel sick", Linda said. Dylan being Dylan said "Ok well don't be sick in my car". Zoe looked at Linda. "Dylan we need to go to the narsest eatting place she needs to eat".


	14. Chapter 14

Dylan parked outside the Seahorse pub. Charlie looked at it. Dylan walked in. "Table for four", Dylan said. A young waitress took them to a table. "Say Thankyou Dylan", Zoe said. Thank you Dylan, he replied. They all got given the menus . "It all looks so nice", Zoe said. No one could decide what they wanted. Half an hour later they all finally decided. Dylan was having scampi and chips with pea's and a lemon to put on scampi and j2o to drink. Charlie was having jacket potato with cheese and beans with pea's and orange juice to drink. Zoe was having Samon with boiled potato's, pea's, carrots and sweet corn and beer to drink. And Linda was having a bacon burger with chips, pea's and beans and onion rings and a coke to drink.

They had to wait a while before they're Dinner came. Linda needed the toilet and asked Zoe to come with her. "How old are you", Zoe asked Linda. Linda didn't answer. Zoe got up and went to the toilet With Linda. "Why did she need Zoe to go with her", Dylan asked. Charlie didn't know either. "She can be shy at times", Charlie said back. Dylan looked at Charlie "and she's quiet", Dylan said.

Linda came back in tears with Zoe's support. Charlie and Dylan were shocked. Zoe sat Linda down. Charlie and Dylan looked confused. "Her ex boyfriend's mum was also in the toilets she spat on her and slapped her", Zoe said. Linda didn't understand why people were treating her badly. She sat in tears


	15. Chapter 15

Dylan drove everyone back home. But was getting annoyed with Linda. "Linda please stop hiccuping in the back", Dylan said. Zoe looked at Dylan. "Dylan I don't think Linda said oh hello diaphragm I want to annoy Dylan so if you keep making me hiccup that will be cool", Zoe said to Dylan. Linda stared laughing. The two girls had a conversation well tried Linda did keep hiccuping. They approached a huge traffic jam. "Great", Dylan said sarcasticly. Zoe looked at Linda and Charlie and Dylan looked at each other. "Boo", Zoe said randomly to Linda. Linda looked at Zoe and hiccuped. "I was trying to scare your hiccups away but it didn't work", Zoe said. Linda shock her head and hiccuped in the process. Dylan was getting annoyed with her hiccups. Dylan turned the radio on "This is Adam Trueman I'm stuck on the A123 save as many as you can", Adam said. Linda got her phone out. "She's defantly a natural blonde", Zoe whispered to Charlie. "Linda don't you think you should wait until the hiccups are gone", Zoe asked. Linda hiccuped and gave her phone to Zoe. They had to wait a long time. Linda's hiccups had finally gone.

An hourlatter and they were still stuck. Linda got out. "Linda get back into the car", Charlie said. Linda looked at him. Adam came over. "Remember me", he said. Linda hugged him. "I have hiccupitis", she said to him. Zoe and Charlie started laughing in the car. Adam just stood there. The cars started moving so Linda and Adam said bye and got into the cars. Linda put her seatbelt on.


	16. Chapter 16

They got further but stopped again a group of men came up to the car. "Give us the blonde now", one of them said. "Your not getting your hands on her", Charlie replied. They all held guns up. Linda grabbed hold of Zoe's hand and began to cry with fear. Dylan got out of the car. "You are not having Linda", he said. The men looked at each other. "But she's lovely Linda", another said. Dylan suddenly relised they never knew her name. Mascara was running down Linda's face. Zoe got tissues out of her bag. They had never seen her so scared. Zoe wanted to hug her and tell her everything's going to be fine, but that would involve undoing the seatbelt and then moving over. Zoe started wiping away the tears off Linda's face. The men opened the door and grabbed Linda while another undone the seatbelt.

Charlie called the police. They where worried for Linda's safety. Jessica was in Adams car. "See that little girl well that's Linda she's your daughter", Jessica said to Adam. Adam looked out of his window. "At this moment never mind Linda Jr but Linda Sr seems to be in trouble", Adam said. He ran out of the car and tried to rescue Linda. The police came and the men legged it. Adam was shocked to see his friend on the grass crying. "Adam what's wrong with auntie Linda", Amelia asked. "I don't know", Adam answered. He held Amelia's hand and sat her back into the car then went back to Linda. "Can you get up", Adam asked. Linda got up. She started to walk but needed support. "By the way when Jessica had a pregnatcy test did you sit outside yelling name it after me", Adam asked. Linda nodded. Adam brought Linda back. "Go straight to holby I think she needs cheeking over", Adam said. He helped her back down and she put her seatbelt on still in tears.


	17. Chapter 17

Adam got back into the car and looked at Linda. "Linda this is your daddy", Jessica said. Linda smilied. "Linda", Linda said pointing. Jessica looked. We can see Linda another day the police want to talk to her now, she's not in trouble", Jessica said. Adam couldn't believe he had a daughter. He wasn't keen on her name but he thought he'd leave that out.

Zoe helped Linda back. They sat down and put seatbelts on. A tearful Linda sat and cried. "Linda those guys aren't worth crying about they are morons", Dylan said trying to calm Linda down. Jessica came over with little Linda. Little Linda kissed Linda and gave her a hug. "No cry", Little Linda said. Charlie looked at the little girl. "What's her name", Charlie asked. "Linda", Jessica replied. Zoe smiled. Jessica had to go. Little Linda kissed big Linda then left. "Aww little Linda", Zoe said. "She has dark brown hair", Dylan replied. Linda looked at Dylan. "Well done Dylan little Linda isn't my child", Linda said. Dylan had a look on his face that he was wrong. Blood started coming from Linda's arm. Zoe quickly got tissues out. Charlie was concerned for what had happened to Linda. Linda was still crying a little. Dylan got out all his CDs and let Linda pick one for everyone she picked now 82.


	18. Chapter 18

Call me maybe was playing in the car Linda started singing along, she must have been good as Dylan never told her to shut up. They started moving. "Do I really have to drive to work", Dylan moaned. Charlie looked at Dylan. "Linda is bleeding in the back", he said. Dylan drove the way to work. Boyfriend by Justin Bieber was playing.

They got to the hospital. Zoe helped Linda and Dylan also helped for support. Dylan got bored so carried her inside instead. "Sam its Linda she was takin by some morons and they hurt her", Dylan explained to Sam. Tess came over. "Pulse is fine", she said. They laid Linda on a bed. Sam felt Linda's stomach. Linda shut her eyes with pain. Tess looked worried. "Linda who did this to you", Tess asked. Linda paused she didn't want to say so she started crying. Sam and Tess looked at each other. Dylan came in and gave her her bag he had gone out for. He tried to calm her down but she was too scared. Tess and Sam figured Dylan knew a little of what had happened. They wanted to speak to him in priverte. Linda snuck out of her cubicle.

Sam went back. "TESS", she shouted. Tess came over. Linda wasn't in there. Tess went to Zoe. "What's wrong", she asked. "Linda's gone", Tess replied. Zoe wasn't happy and went to look for her best friend. Jessica came in to see Linda. "You'll have to find her first", Zoe said. Sam thought for a minute and walked off. She walked into the ladies toilets and knocked on the only closed door. "Go away", Linda said. "Linda listen, we don't want to hurt you we want to make you better so can you please come out", Sam said. The door opened and Linda was crying.


	19. Chapter 19

Linda just wanted a hug, she hugged Sam.

"What was that for", Sam asked.

"I dunno", Linda replied.

They got back to the cubicle and Linda ladid down. Tess gave Linda an injection, Linda screamed.

"It's ok, nearly done", Tess said.

Tess took the injection out and a tear fell out of Linda's left eye. Tess hated seeing her cry and Linda hated looking weak in front of people as she's been judged for who she's not. Linda sat up and looked at Tess. Tess had wrapped a bandage on Linda's arm.

"I want my mum", Linda said

Tess didn't know what to say because Linda's mum had died that day. Tess gave Linda a hug.

"I have an irritated diaphragm", Linda told Tess.

"Do you", Tess replied.

"Yes she does careful she might hiccup in a bit", Zoe said as a joke

Tess checked on Linda who was on her phone. Linda put the phone in her bag.

"So did you enjoy your meal", Tess asked trying to start a conversation

"Yeah I had bacon burger, chips, beans, pea's, onionrings and for desert I had chocolate fudge came with custard and coke to drink the down side was it gave me hiccups", Linda replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Tess discharged Linda and she went home with Zoe. Zoe put her arm around Linda and Linda smiled. They walked out of the car park and got on the bus Zoe paied for Linda as well. They sat towards the middle and had a conversation about holby ED. Zoe booked the day off for herself and Linda to go shopping. Zoe got home. "Nick I'm home", Zoe said. Nick came through. "Hello Zoe and hello Linda", Nick said. Zoe sat Linda down in the living room trying to make her feel at home. Nick and Zoe sat next to her. Nick went out to buy Linda a new tooth brush for the morning. Zoe and Linda enjoyed having the house to themselfs. "So do you often watch emmerdale on catch up", Zoe asked. Linda nodded. Nick returned and shew Linda she loved it and thanked Nick for it. I got you some pyjamas as well but I'm not sure what size you are so I brought size 6 and 8. Nick sat down. "Adam and Jessica are back together they're kissing out there", he said. Linda got up and sat the other side.

Adam, Jessica, Amelia, Lucas and Little Linda were now a happy family. Adam put his daughter to bed. He ended up reading little miss bossy to her. Little Linda hugged Adam. "I love Linda mumma fwend", Little Linda said.


	21. Chapter 21

Nick, Zoe and Lindaa we're sitting on the sofa when Linda got hiccups again. Nick found it quite funny while Zoe wasnt laughing as she knew they can hurt her chest. "Your so funny", Nick said to Linda. Linda didn't see the funny Side to her hiccups. "Someone scare me", she said hiccuping between scare and me. Zoe thOught that was poiness because she would know that they would scare her. Linda just sat there hiccuping. "Linda tell your hiccups to be quiet they are distracting family guy", Nick said as a joke knowing she can't really help the fact she got hiccups. She started texting on her phone. "Zoe how come hiccups over there can have a Iphone but I can't", Nick asked. "Nick I never brought her IPhone", Zoe replied. Linda put her phone back down. Linda decided it was time to brush her teeth. Five minutes later she came back down. "Brushing your teeth with hiccups is impossible", Linda tried saying but her hiccups got faster. Nick found that quite funny and Zoe laughed a little as well.

Linda decided she was going to bed so Zoe brought her room. Linda liked it. "Good luck trying to get to sleep with Hiccups", Zoe said. Linda hiccuped and found it quite funny but Zoe didnt so she said the hiccup what had just made her whole body jerk was Zoe. "You got hiccups", Linda said while hiccuping. Zoe was starting to wonder who on earth she had become friends with. "I sound like a croacky old frog", Linda said. Zoe looked at Linda and walked off


	22. Chapter 22

Linda's hiccups had finally gone but her throat was hurting quite a bit. She put her pjama's on. She cleaned off all her make up and then past Nick. "You look diffrent", he said to her. Linda looked at him and walked in to the room. She fell straight asleep. Zoe came up to check on her. "aww", she said. They were about to walk away but Linda was having a nightmare. "Nick", Zoe said. He rushed back. They tried waking her up but she wouldn't. A tear fell from her right eye onto the pillow. Zoe got Linda a wake. Linda was in tears so Zoe hugged her tight. "It's ok, your safe nobody is coming to hurt you", she said to Linda. Linda had calmed down a little bit and Nick gave her a glass of water. She drank half of it.

"What are hiccups for", Linda asked as she had them three times. "They are for free and sometimes fun", Nick replied. Linda looked at him and Nick started laughing. After they had calmed her down she fell asleep in Zoe's arms. Zoe didn't want to wake her so she gently put Linda down and put the dovae over her. Zoe and Nick went to bed.

It was eleven fifty at night and Zoe's phone went off. She answered it. "Do you have any idea what time it is". She was tried and Nick was sitting up next to her. She cut the phone off and put her head in her hands. "What's wrong", Nick asked. Zoe looked at Nick. "That was Linda's grandad her dad has died in an explosion", Zoe answered. "His asked me to tell Linda", Zoe continued. Nick sat up thinking of Linda. Zoe got up to cheek on Linda. Linda was asleep. "How is she", Nick asked. "Asleep", Zoe replied


	23. Chapter 23

It was early the next day so Nick and Zoe had got a chair out for Linda. "I'm giving her breakfast first", Zoe said. Linda came down and entered the kitchen. Nick gave her some coco pops and toast with butter on and orange juice to drink. "Thank you", Linda said. She ate her coco pops then her toast and then her orange juice. She was about to get up when Zoe wanted a word with her. Zoe sat Linda on the sofa and Zoe knelt down next to Nick. "Linda I'm so sorry but your dad died in an explosion", Zoe said. Linda burst into tears. Nick hugged Linda. "It's ok, everything will be fine", Nick tried to assure Linda. Nick had to get off to work so he kissed Zoe goodbye and waved to a tearful Linda.

Zoe and Linda got ready for shopping. They got to the bus stop. "Jessica", Linda said. Jessica smiled. "What's wrong", she asked. "Nothing", Linda replied. Jessica looked at Linda. "Linda please your eyes are red which means you have been crying, your using the same tone of voice when I ended up unlocking the toilet door to find you crying and I don't want one o my bestfriends upset", Jessica said. Linda shock her head wiping away a tear. Jessica hugged her and little Linda held her hand. They all got on the bus and Linda used her pass she found at the bottom of her bag. Zoe and Linda sat away from Jessica as she had a buggy. The bus took fifteen minutes.

Once they got into town they were walking. "Want Linda to push me", Little Linda said. Linda pushed little Linda. "I wove you",Little Linda said to Linda. They went into top shop. Little Linda wanted Linda to get a pair of hopped earrings so Zoe added them to the basket. Linda also added a black mini skirt to the pile


	24. Chapter 24

It got to lunch time and they went to McDonalds. Zoe and Jessica ordered while Linda got Little Linda to sit down. They waited a few minutes. Zoe came over with straws and napkins. Jessica came with the food. Zoe had a McChicken sandwich medium fries and a coke, Jessica has a quarter pounder cheese burger medium fries and a coke, Linda had a double cheese burger medium fries and a come and Little Linda had four chicken McNuggets, small fries and a fruitshoot in a happy meal. Linda opened her straw a little pointed it a Zoe and it hit Zoe. "Linda I didn't do that to you", Zoe said annoyed. Linda looked upset. "Sorry", Zoe said. Linda ate a chip. "Linda as your sitting closest to her could you break her chicken nuggets and make it easiser for to eat", Jessica asked. "Yes", Linda said. She broke up some of Little Linda's chicken nuggets. Linda started laughing. "What's so funny", Jessica asked. Linda held up her coke. "Oh yeah the bubbles give you hiccups", Jessica suddenly remembered. They left McDonalds with Little Linda laughing at Linda's hiccups.

They went into H&M and Linda waited outside with Little Linda while Jessica and Zoe went in. "I recon Linda will love this", Zoe said about some black skinny jeans. Jessica agreed and picked out a top, they brought the items and left. Linda still had the hiccups. They walked along a little more and Linda hiccuped at it was quite loud so everyone stared at her and Zoe, Jessica and Little Linda started laughing at Linda. Linda was embassessed and upset. Tears were appering in Linda's eyes. Jessica was quick to hug her mainly because she liked the feeling of Linda when she hiccuped.


	25. Chapter 25

Linda's hiccups had disappeared. They all went into the market. Little Linda wanted Linda to get the Jessie J top, so Linda did. Jessica had to go so Little Linda said bye to Linda and went off with Jessica. Zoe and Linda continued shopping. They sat on a bench and Oliver and Michael came over. Linda smiled at her little brothers. "Come round tonight if you want to watch a film, dad's going out and Freya will be there", Michael said. Linda thought for a while. "Nick gave you the time off", Zoe mentioned. Linda thought about it. "I think i'll stay in tonight but thanks for the invite", Linda said.

Zoe and Linda were heading back on the bus. They got to there stop and got off. Zoe opened her house and Linda walked in and sat on the sofa. Zoe followed. Zoe hugged Linda, "your my best friend", she said. "Your mine too", Linda replied. Linda and Zoe started just suddenly burst into tears. "Hey, Linda whats wrong", Zoe said. Linda didn't answer. Zoe was about to hug her but Linda ran upstairs. "LINDA", Zoe shouted. She went upstairs and knocked on Linda's door, she could hear crying a little.

Nick came home. "Zoe, Linda you in", he shouted. Zoe came down. "While I'm at work could you find out what's wrong with Linda", she asked. "Sure", Nick agreed. Zoe left so Nick went up the stairs. He knocked on Linda's door and walked straight in. "Oh Linda", he said. He knelt down. "What's wrong", he asked. "I miss my mum and dad", Linda replied. Nick got up. "It's natual", he said as he left her in peace


	26. Chapter 26

Linda came down stairs still in tears. Nick went to hug her but she ran out of the house. Nick followed. "LINDA", he shouted. Linda knocked on Jessica's door as she saw Adam leave with Amelia, Lucas and Little Linda. Jessica opened it to find her friend in tears. "Linda what's wrong", she said in a calm voice. Linda didn't answer but hugged Jessica unexpectly. Jessica hugged her back. She invited Linda and Nick in but Nick said he was busy. Jessica sat Linda down and gave Linda some water. She drank half the water. "Better", Jessica asked. "A little", Linda repied. Jessica smiled at Linda hopin she would feel a little better. Jessica asked Linda to write down what was wrong. After Linda had wrote it then gave it back Jessica looked at Linda. "I wouldn't think you are a baby for missing your mum and dad", she said then giving Linda a tight hug. "I have to go",Linda said. She got up and left.

She got in and Nick had made her a cheese and cucumber roll. He had made himself two ham rolls. " You have to eat something" Nick said to her. Linda looked up. "Take a bite", Nick said talking about her roll, he wasn't going to take any nonsense from her. Linda broke some off then ate it she continued doing that until she had finished. Nick took his and her plate and put them in the dish washer. Linda sat on the sofa and turnedshe Simpson's on. She was watching it when she got hiccups. Nick looked at her, she then hiccuped it was so big it knocked her back onto the sofa. Nick and Linda both started laughing as Linda had fallen back. Nick got her some water for her hiccups. The hiccups went after she drank the water. "We've had our arguments like the one about he drug addicts and helping them and the drunk you and Zoe, but your a lovely girl someone I wouldn't mind working with cuz Tess takes charge, Charlie thinks he knows it all, Fletch thinks his a better nurse than is and Lloyd thinks his over everyone else but you, you just get on with what your told you don't care whoever it's recess or cubicles", Nick said. Linda hugged him. "Aww, I wasnt asking for a hug", he said. Linda smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

Zoe came in. "How's she been", she asked. "Fine", Nick replied. Linda yawned. she went to bed. Zoe and Nick also went upstairs.

Meanwhile next door Adam, Jessica, Amelia, Lucas and Little Linda were all playing snakes and ladders. Amelia won, Little Linda came second third was Jessica fourth was Lucas and far behind as he fell down the same snake three times was Adam. "What's your name", Jessica asked Little Linda. "Linda Andrews", she replied. Jessica looked at little Linda. "No it's Linda Trueman", Jessica said. Little Linda started to cry. Adam hugged his daughter and kissed her on her forhead. Little Linda stopped crying and got her teddy bear her faveriote teddy bear. "What's his name", Adam asked her. Little Linda looked at Jessica. "Ted", Jessica replied. Linda got her that teddy when she was one so she wouldn't had rememered. Jessica smelt the teddy to see if it smelt like Linda but it didnt. "Something about that bear reminds her of Linda", Jessica said. Adam thought for a while. "Linda can I hug your teddy", Adam asked. Hehugged the bear. "Hug it", Adam said to Jessica. She hugged it and could smell Linda a little. Little Linda wanted her teddy back.

It was Little Linda's bed time. Adam bushed her teeth washed her face made sure she went toilet then washed her hands and put her to bed. He made up a story about Linda and Little Linda having fun. Little Linda fell asleep hugging her bear. Amelia and Lucas had also gone to bed what left Jessica and Adam.

Adam and Jessica spoke for a while then watched the woman in black. "The last time I watched a horror film I just sat through it poor Linda was petrified, she had tears coming out of her eyes she was shaking", Jessica told Adam. Adam turned the TV down as he didn't want to wake Amelia, Lucas and defantly not Little Linda.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day arrived at Zoe was about to get in her car for work when Linda got in and strapped herself in. Nick shrugged his shoulders and Zoe just looked at him. Linda opened the door. "I'm ready for work now", she said. Zoe and Nick wernt too sure about Linda going back so soon. Zoe got in. "Are you sure your ready", Zoe asked. "Yes now stop asking me questions and put your seatbelt on and drive", Linda said. "Okay little miss bossy", Zoe replied. Linda started to cry. Zoe put her hand on Linda's shoulder. Linda had mascara all down her face. Zoe gave her a tissue. Linda wiped away the mascara and redone it again. Zoe waited until she had finished. Zoe started to drive. They got stuck in a huge traffic jam. Zoe wanted to start a convosation but didn't know how to start one so she sat there and said "Hi I'm Zoe nice to meet you". Linda wasn't in the mood for laughing so she just looked at Zoe. They were stuck for a while. "Your alright your not even supposed to be in", Zoe said to to Linda. Linda gave half a smile. The roads cleared and Zoe got to work. "Your half an hour late and Linda your not suppose to be in", Charlie said. "But I love my job", Linda replied. Charlie gave into herask she put her scubs on.

She treated her first Paitent a five year old girl called Paige. She had to be checked over after a house fire. "Hello I'm staff nurse Andrew", Linda said Paige smiled. Her father came in with her little brother. "Is Bobby ok", Paige asked. "Bobby's fine", Her dad replied. Paige was fine so Linda discharged her. Linda came out of the cubicle. "Charlie what's she doing here", Tess asked. "Refused to go back to Mr Jordon's", Charlie answered back.


	29. Chapter 29

Linda waited for someone else to come in. A bloke came in with a head injery what needed stitching. Linda got all the equipment. "Your blonde", he said. Linda looked at him. She continued to stitch his head. "You are really stupid", he said to her again. Linda ignored him. "You stink have you never here of a shower", he continued. Again Linda tried to ignore him. He got up and pinned her down, Linda let out a little scream. Charlie rushed in from the cubicle next to Linda's. He called sucrity and was worried for Linda. The surcirty came in and took him away while Linda started to cry. Charlie hugged her. "It's ok, your fine", Charlie said to her. Tess came in. "Take her to my office", she said.

Linda sat in Tess's office. Tess came in with both of there lunches. Tess had a tuna mayo sandwich, cheese and onion crisps, a galaxy bar, an apple and some grappes. Linda had two cheese and cucumber rolls, ready salted crisps, a kit kat, a baby bell, a pepperami, strawberries, a an apricot yougout and mini chicken bites. They both started to eat they're lunch.

After they're lunch Tess wanted to know what the man had said to Linda. "He said I was blonde, stupid, I smell really bad and then he pinned me down on to the bed",Linda said trying not to burst into tears. A tear fell so Tess have her a tissue.


	30. Chapter 30

It was the end of Linda's shift so she sat in the staff room waiting for Zoe to finish. She had to wait half an hour but she didn't mind. Zoe had eventually finished her shift and went home with Linda. They got home to find Nick cooking them all dinner. "What is it", Linda asked. "A suprise", he answered. Linda got a text on her phone. She read the text and looked upset. "Linda", Zoe asked. Linda began to cry. Zoe called the number up. It was someone called Boris. Zoe told Linda who it was but Linda doesn't know a Boris.

The dinner was ready it was tuna pasta bake. Zoe and Nick quite enjoyed Linda's company. She ate her dinner and was the only one who manged to eat it all. Linda and Zoe put they're plates in the dish washer and then went to watch some TV. A little later there was a knock at the door. "You have to help us it's our grandad his taken a fall", Michael said. Nick rushed out and went into they're grandads house, "have you called an ambulance", Nick asked just as Dixie and Tamzin entered. "His name is David Lyons his 73 and he fell", Oliver said. Dixie and Tamzin put David on a trolly and took him to hospital. "Is they're anywhere else you can go", Nick asked. "Dads on a camping trip, mum died a few days ago, Our eldest sister isn't worth talking to and our other sister's staying at someone's already", Oliver answered. "No auntie's or uncles", Nick asked. "Both of our parents are lonely children", Michael replied. Nick said they could stay at his house. They gathered they're things and went to his house.

"Nick who are they", Zoe asked. "Well that's Oliver, that's Michael and that's Freya",Nick answered back. They entered the living room. "Alright big sis",Michael said. Linda jumped up and hugged Oliver, Michael and Freya. Linda invited them to watch TV with her. She was really fond of her little sister Freya. She liked the boys too.


	31. Chapter 31

It was the next day and because Linda didn't cope too well at work Tess gave her the day off. She went to the park with Oliver, Michael and Freya. They brought they're lunch for a picnic as it was a nice day. Linda had also invited Jessica, Adam, Amelia, Lucas and Little Linda. They played in the play area first well Freya, Amelia, Lucas and Little Linda did. Freya went on the swings. Little Linda went down the slide then Adam caught her. After ten minutes they went for a walk. Little Linda held Linda's hand while Jessica pushed an empty buggy. Little Linda fell over and she started to cry. Linda picked her up and made her happy again. "She'd be an amazing mother",Adam said about Linda. "She was going to become a mum but she had a misscarrige she was devistaed", Jessica said to him. They found a nice spot for a picnic. Little Linda wanted to sit with Linda but Jessica wouldn't let her. Little Linda ate her cheese spread sandwich then her quavers and a kit kat. Jessica cut some apple up for Little Linda but she refused to eat it. "I love apples", Linda said. Little Linda then ate her apple.

After lunch they had another walk round. Little Linda's legs got tired so she got into her buggy. She wanted Adam to push her so he strapped her in. "Mum why doesn't Freya talk", Amelia asked. Jessica didn't know what to say. "She has this form of autism it's called aspergus syndrome she also has ADHD she chooses not to speak because she thinks she sounds diffrent", Michael explained. Freya smiled at Michael and gave Amelia her mobile number. Amelia gave her number to Freya. Freya has an iPhone and Amelia has a blackberry. Lucas also wanted Freya's number and he also has a blackberry. They got tired of walking so sat on a bench


	32. Chapter 32

All of a sudden there was a huge bang. "What was that", Jessica asked hugging Little Linda who got scared. Oliver and Michael went to see what had happened. "Do you want to break the news to her or shall I", Oliver said as the bang involved Linda's grandma. The two boys knew how close they were as Linda was her grandma's little angel. Michael called an ambulance. Linda came over. She put her hands on her mouth and burst into tears. Jessica came running over. She grabbed Linda into a tight hug. "Shh it's ok", Jessica said. Little Linda ran over. She looked at Linda and hugged her. Little Linda hated seeing people cry. The ambulance came. They took the woman and left.

Adam got his people carrier out even though he could have fitted everyone in the normal car. "Oh ok yes that's fine Linda sits in the back", Adam said expecting her to sit with him. He drove to the hospital. He wanted to start a convostation but Freya doesn't speak so he'd be speaking to himself. "So how's it hanging in the back", Adam asked. "She's crying", Michael replied. Adam looked to the road and stopped at a red light. "Let's put the radio on". He put the radio on and concrete angel by DJ Boonie was on. "maybe not just yet", Adam said. They drove on the car was in silence expect from Linda's crying every few minutes. They stopped at traffic lights. Adam turned the radio on and it was tell me why Declan Galbraith. Adam turned off again. "So how is everyone", Adam asked. "Adam shut up grandma could be dead and your asking how everyone is that's a stupid question", Linda said in tears. Michael hugged her and Oliver put his hand on her hand. They arrived at the hospital.


	33. Chapter 33

Freya had to let the others outOAS the car has child lock to keep Little Linda safe. They walked into the hospital and Linda ran a head. She ran into recess "Grandma", she said while crying. Oliver came to get her. "I'm so sorry", he said and left holding onto Linda. They walked into the relives room. Tess came in, "you can sit in the staff room if ylike ant", She said. Oliver, Michael and Freya got up but Linda didn't. "Come on Linds it's going to be a lot more comfy in there", Oliver said trying to persuade her. Linda got up and took hold of Freya's hand. Tess opened the staff room door and pointed to a cupbored and the fridge. "Help yourselfs to chocolate covered sided biscuits, Linda always does and I have banana flavored milkshake in the fridge", Tess said smiling.

Back in recess Zoe and Charlie are working on Victoria Murphy, the grandma. "She wasn't paying attention or wearing a seatbelt", Charlie said. Zoe's mouth dropped. "Poor Linda and her younger brothers and sister", Zoe said. Nick entered. "Ok, what we got", he asked. "Victoria Murphy, 75 years old been in a car crash no seatbelt.", Zoe said. Nick looked at the very damaged woman. "Do we all agree", he asked. Everyone nodded. "Time of death 17:23", Nick said. Tess walked into the staff room to see them all watching Tracy Beaker returns. Freya turned it off and looked at Tess. The others then looked at Tess. "Im so sorry but the we couldn't save your Grandma", Tess said. Linda burst back into tears and Freya hugged her. Tess called Zoe in knowing that was Linda's bestfriend. "Hey Linda, do you want a hug from me", Zoe asked. Linda lets go of Freya and hugged Zoe while Freya went to hug Michael. "She crying", Oliver asked Michael. "I think she's just shocked", Michael answered back.


	34. Chapter 34

Oliver, Michael and Freya's dad came to pick them up. He hugged all three of his children at once. He then went up to Linda and madesuite she was ok. Oliver, Michael and Freya left the staff room. "Excuse me but is it possible for my kids to see they're grandma one last time", James asked. Tess brought the kids and Zoe brought Linda. Thy all said proper good bye before they left. James took Oliver, Michael and Freya home. Zoe and Nick decided to treat Linda to a meal. Nick unlocked his car and got in. Zoe and Linda got into the back.

Nick drove to burger king. "My childhood", he said. He ordered Linda the big king burger and chips with a coke, Zoe a cheese burger with chips and a coke and he ordered The Angus with chips and a coke. He also got tomarto surce for Linda and who else wanted any. Linda got the straws. "Nick you know the bubbles in coke give her hiccups", Zoe said. Nick replied "She's funny when she hiccups". Linda came back. They ate they're dinner. Zoe sat with Linda. Nick looked at Linda and thought you eat alot for a girl as small as you. Linda finished her dinner first. "Nick can we have desert please", Linda said smiling at him after he had finished. "Ok", Nick said. He went back up and ordered a jelly and ice cream for Linda, and two mini sundes for himself and Zoe. Linda hiccuped everything she tried to eat. Zoe tried to keep a straight face while Nick was laughing. After they had finished they retuned to the car.

Zoe wanted to drive so Nick passed her the keys. "Linda's also in the front", Zoe said. Nick wasn't happy that Zoe had decided he was inthe back of his very own car. Linda still had the hiccups. "Isn't hiccups distracting you", Nick asked Zoe. "And in what way would she be doing that if she's just sitting there", Zoe asked. "Well her hiccups", Nick said. "Nick so far your the only person who's distracting me so shut up and sit quietly", Zoe said. They stopped at some traffic lights. A car nearly crashed into them causing Linda to start to cry. "It's ok we are safe", Zoe tried to tell her friend. Linda stopped crying.


	35. Chapter 35

They arrived home at seven and Adam and Jessica were waiting on the door step. Nick had his arm around Linda. "She died didn't she", Jessica said. Zoe nodded. Adam and Jessica watched Nick bring Linda inside. She walked in on her own and lauded on the sofa. She began to cry. "Aww Linda its ok", Nick said trying to comfort her. Zoe came in and hugged Linda. "I want grandma" she said with tears falling fast. Once Zoe had calmed her down Linda wanted to go to bed. She got ready for bed and just fell asleep.

Nick and Zoe looked at her. "She's looks like an angel", Zoe whispered to Nick. Nick agreed. They shut the door and went down stairs. Zoe and Nick cuddled up and it started thundering and lightning. Linda rushed down the stairs. Zoe and Nick stopped hugging. "It's ok Linda", Nick tried telling her. Linda began to cry. Zoe hugged her. It thundered really loud and Linda opened the stair door sat on the stairs and shut it again. Zoe followed. She found Linda in her bedroom. "Come on Linda it's not that scary", Zoe said with her arm around Linda. " I was fourteen and at a sleep over and lightning struck the house", Linda told Zoe. Zoe could then see why Linda was so scared. Zoe decided to sing a thunder song but Linda didn't want to. She laied her head on Zoe and cried. Zoe hugged her.


	36. Chapter 36

A week later Linda returned to work ten minutes early to make a good start. She offered to have the first patient and any doctor avalible at the time. She had a big smile onther face and welcomed every patient with a song the same song each time which the other staff did get bored of

Th end


End file.
